Propósito
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Red es el mejor entrenado de todo Kanto, ya había conseguido todo lo que deseaba. ¿Ahora que?. Red viajará a Sinnoh en búsqueda de Dialga, Palkia y Giratina para obtener respuestas y conocerá a nuevas personas. ¿Que le mostrarán los tres Pokémon legendarios? -No shipping-/ —Yo también te quiero, Red.


Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Pokémon. Es una unión del manga y del juego, y como tal, en el juego Red es más frío y callado, traté de adaptarme a ese personaje y ver todo desde su punto de vista. Así que como está basado en el juego, los personajes tienen sus nombres japoneses del juego.

Hikari/Platinum/Dawn  
Jun/Pearl/Barry  
Kouki/Diamond/León  
Leaf/Blue  
Rival/Silver  
Hibiki/Gold  
Crys/Crystal  
Kotone/Lyra

* * *

.

**One-Shot**

.

**Propósito**

.

**_[***]_**

—_Debí haber disfrutado el viaje._

—…

—…

—_Aun no es tarde para hacerlo._

**_[***]_**

.

**[Red]**

.

Sueños, anhelos, propósitos, metas. Son cosas que son necesarias para una vida llena, por lo menos entretenida, con sentido. Algo de lo que carece la mía.

La vida de un ser humano debe ser fundamentada, sino, pierde su valor. Debe haber un factor que impulse a dicho sujeto a levantarse día a día con por lo menos algo de interés en lo que vaya a ocurrir, algo que le permita seguir teniendo deseos de respirar para mantener su vida intacta; unos le llaman curiosidad, otros amor, los demás cosas, yo, por mi lado le llamo una "meta".

Algo de lo que yo carezco.

Soy el líder de la liga Pokémon de Kanto, mis Pokémon son los más poderosos que puedan ser vistos, entre los líderes de las demás regiones soy el mejor, acabé con una organización criminal llamada el Team Rocket, entrené arduamente en el Monte Plateado donde luche contra el nuevo líder de Johto, contra el cual perdí, después conseguí revancha y gané, viajé a muchas regiones, capturé cuanto Pokémon legendario se me presentara, eso incluye al único Pokémon genético llamado Mewtwo. Solo queda una pregunta.

¿Y ahora qué?

No tengo propósito, prácticamente soy solamente un espectador que no tiene ningún objetivo por el cual estar presente, mi vida se ha vuelto tan monótona y vacía que simplemente me limito a estar.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer con mi vida?

Si tuviera la respuesta por lo menos a una de esas preguntas, no me encontraría en este momento en la casa de mi rival, también compañero de infancia que mantiene un ego elevado, Green Oak, quien sí tenía un propósito o una meta para continuar en este mundo tan vacío; él se ha vuelto líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, después de que Giovanni –el líder anterior y jefe del Team Rocket- se retirara, en sus ojos puedo ver un brillo de satisfacción y alegría cada vez que llega un nuevo entrenador a retarle. Cuando lo veo, simplemente me cuestiono sobre el día en el que perdí ese brillo.

—Hay tres Pokémon. —Me dijo Green sentándose a mi lado en las gradas del gimnasio. —Dialga, Palkia y Giratina. El Pokémon del tiempo, el del espacio y el de las dimensiones. Son los Pokémon legendarios de Sinnoh. —Acomodó sus brazos en su nuca y se recostó despreocupado para luego continuar con su relato. —De vez en cuando se encuentran en la Columna Lanza, en la cima del Monte Corona. Con ellos podrías ver cosas nuevas, tiempos distintos, lugares diferentes, dimensiones desconocidas. Podrías empezar una aventura con la información que ellos serían capaces de entregarte.

Miré interrogante a Green, no era muy común de su parte darme algún tipo de información sobre algún Pokémon poderoso sin luego reprocharme que va a capturarlo o que ya lo tenía.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó casi adivinando mis pensamientos. —Solo trato de ayudarte, es aburrido verte más frío de lo normal, además de que es molesto que me vengas a visitar a diario simplemente porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Viniendo de él, probablemente había alguna trampa en sus palabras, insisto, Green no es alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudar a una persona sin interés alguno, en especial si esa persona es su rival, en ese caso, yo. Sin embargo, él no mentía cuando mencionó la existencia de Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, ellos si existían, había escuchado al profesor Oak hablar de ellos una vez, mencionó también varias cosas de su viaje Sinnoh, cosas de las cuales no presté mucha atención.

—Vamos… ¿Qué esperas para ir a Sinnoh? —Volvió a hablar Green con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia arriba en dirección al techo.

La verdad, es que no tenía mucho que perder, en realidad, nada más que tiempo, y eso era lo que me sobraba. Me levanté con decisión, iba a capturar ahora a los tres Pokémon legendarios de Sinnoh.

—Un momento. —Dijo Green deteniéndome, yo ya estaba en la puerta con la mano en la perilla. —No me digas que estás pensando en capturarlos… Conozco esa mirada tuya… ¡Estás pensando en capturarlos, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Exclamó explotando en una gran carcajada desde su lugar en las gradas. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? —Se te nota como ignoras a mi abuelo cuando habla. Dialga, Palkia y Giratina son Pokémon que habitan en dimensiones alternas, y solo la nueva campeona de Sinnoh los sabe llamar. ¡¿Tampoco sabes sobre la nueva campeona?! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y volvió a estallar en risas molestas, sabía que Green podía leer mi lenguaje corporal con facilidad, pero no pensaba que llegase a saber lo que estaba pensando. Green me había dado dos informaciones importantes, basándose en la ignorancia que estaba expresando. Uno, los Pokémon legendarios de Sinnoh no podían ser capturados, y dos, Cinthia ya no era la campeona de la loga Pokémon de Sinnoh.

—Escucha Red. —Dijo Green limpiándose una lágrima que había aparecido por reír, demasiado para mi gusto. —La nueva campeona de Sinnoh aún es sólo una niña, tiene quince años aproximadamente. Sus seis Pokémon son muy poderosos, no le ganó a Cinthia por simple causa de suerte, se muchas cosas sobre ella. Su nombre es Hikari del pueblo Hojaverde, su Pokémon inicial fue de agua, un Piplup siendo específico que hoy en día es un gran Empoleon. También acabo una gran organización criminal, se llamaba el equipo Plasma, sin mencionar que ayudó a la policía nacional en…

Yo dejé de escucharle, aunque no era común de Green hablar tan bien de una sola persona además de él, pero no necesitaba saber hasta el tipo de sangre de la muchacha, así que saqué a Charizard, y voltee a verle de reojo con aburrimiento.

—Y trabaja en el periódico del pueblo Sosiego…

—Hablas como un acosador, Green. —Fueron mis últimas palabras, luego le ordené a Charizard "vuelo" y me dirigí hacia el puerto Carmín, y casi llegué a escuchar las palabras de Green gritándome obviamente enfadado.

.

El viaje de Kanto a Sinnoh tardo tres días, ya que el único medio por el cual llegar era por barco, ya que la distancia era tanta que cansaba a los Pokémon, por lo cual "Vuelo" o "Surf" no eran una opción de viaje.

Llegamos por fin a ciudad Canal, veía como varias personas se abrazaban y saludaban, yo simplemente caminé tranquilamente para alejarme del puerto, observé varias cosas, entre ellas la gran biblioteca de Ciudad Canal, hace mucho no viajaba a Sinnoh, habían varias cosas que habían cambiado, por ahora, simplemente fui a un centro Pokémon a buscar un mapa, un lugar al que no había ido era al Pueblo Hojaverde, cuando lo encontré, me fijé que no estaba muy lejos del Pueblo Arena, donde se ubicaba el laboratorio del profesor Serbal.

Salí de allí, y saqué de nuevo a Charizard, volé hasta pueblo Arena y guiándome con el mapa llegué al pueblo Hojaverde. Era pequeño, muy pequeño, casi como Pueblo Paleta. Difícil sería perderme, aunque, aún había un problema, no sabía dónde vivía la muchacha.

No había muchas personas fuera, estaba nevando y hacía mucho frío, decidí no poner cuidado a las incomodidades físicas y fui a la primera casa que vi.

Toqué tres veces, e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

— ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?! ¡No compro nada! —Gritó apresuradamente un muchacho rubio quien se veía impaciente y con mucho afán. — ¡Vamos! ¡No tengo todo el día!

—Busco a la campeona de la liga Pokémon. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? —Pregunté con tranquilidad, el muchacho cambió su expresión de impaciencia a una confundida.

— ¿Hikari? Ella no está aquí ahora, es más. Esta no es su casa. —Luego pensó un poco. —Supongo que está en la orilla del lago Veraz. ¡Yo que sé! ¡Ve y búscala, yo estoy muy ocupado en éste momento!

Y sin más, el muchacho se fue corriendo con una velocidad envidiable e inhumana fuera del pueblo.

Pika –quien se encontraba en mi hombro- se dedicó a observarle un poco confundido, mientras que yo por mi lado, caminé hasta la orilla del lago Veraz, conociendo que se encontraba en el mismo pueblo.

Allí, pude observar una escena que a cualquiera podría haberle sorprendido, por suerte, yo no soy "cualquiera". Una chica, de cabello oscuro, gabardina roja, con gorro blanco y botas rosadas se encontraba frente a los tres enormes y majestuosos Pokémon legendarios de Sinnoh. Inmediatamente al verme, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina se pusieron a la defensiva, a la vez que Pika se ponía frente a mí gruñendo, con intenciones de protegerme.

—Esperen. —Dijo la muchacha antes de que alguno de los tres pudiese hacer algo. Luego se dirigió a mí. — ¿Quién eres?

.

—Valla, esto es muy aburrido. —Exclamó el muchacho rubio que estaba recostado en un árbol a mi lado. — ¡Hikari, muévete que el día no es eterno!

—Grr… ¡Jun, te he dicho que comunicarte con los Pokémon legendarios no es tan sencillo como hacerlo con Ryo! —Le respondió ella con enfado, ésta era la tercera vez en cinco minutos que el chico la afanaba.

—Eres muy lenta. —Se quejó de nuevo el muchacho cerrando los ojos. —Dile a tu Lucario que trabaje más rápido.

Tras ese comentario, se llevó la mirada asesina de la campeona y su Pokémon. Yo simplemente callé.

Estábamos en el bosque Vestuso, la campeona de Sinnoh insistió en que aquí no seríamos interrumpidos, el bosque en sí era laberintico, evitando así que fuésemos molestados por entrenadores, los cuales no eran capaces de pasar por dicho bosque desde que se escuchó la leyenda de un fantasma en las profundidades de éste.

Dejé que todos mis compañeros salieran un momento a jugar, hace mucho no los sacaba de sus pokéballs, así que decidí dejarles tomar un poco de aire libre. El muchacho con problemas de paciencia había llegado unos momentos después de que llegáramos al bosque, diciendo que deseaba ver en acción a los tres Pokémon legendarios, pero desde entonces no ha dejado de azarar a su compañera.

La campeona, no podía comunicar mis deseos a los tres Pokémon con palabras, debía ser otra vez de auras para que éstos le pudiesen comprender con exactitud así que sacó a su Lucario para poder comunicarse con ellos; y en eso se han ido tres horas.

— ¡Hikari, ¿Por qué demonios eres tan lenta?! —Y sin previo aviso tres chorros de agua impactaron contra él. —… ¡¿Pero que-?! ¡Hikari controla a tu Empoleon!

—No fue solo el Empoleon. —Dije con tranquilidad, le señalé un Floatzel se encontraba en modo de ataque junto al Empoleon de la campeona y mi Blastoise. —Estas armando un alboroto, molestas a todos los Pokémon, incluidos los tuyos.

—… ¡Zeruhiko, eres un maldito traidor! —Exclamó furioso a su Floatzel.

El Floatzel solo le ignoró, y al parecer se fue al lado del Empoleon, dando a notar que aparentemente sí que lo estaba traicionando.

_—_… ¡Maldito Empoleon, ven aquí y yo te enseño que es robar un compañero…!

— ¡Jun deja de molestar a Kōtei! —Volvió a regañarle la campeona. —Si vuelves a molestar aunque sea una sola vez, te aseguro que me voy a enojar en serio. Y vas a llorar. —Advirtió con una mirada sombría en sus ojos.

El muchacho volvió a su lugar refunfuñando, y yo solamente me limité a observar a Pika, quien se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi regazo, y a mi lado estaba Lax descansando también. Tal vez fue el momento en el que se calló ese muchacho que todo se volvió tan tranquilo, o simplemente estar rodeado de tanta paz lo que me hizo perder la conciencia, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

.

—_ ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de verdad o reto! _—_Exclamó eufórica la muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos azules mientras sostenía unos palillos. _—_Cada uno tome un palillo, cada palillo tiene un número, y así se harán las preguntas._

_—Blue-san, no estoy segura de esto… —Dijo nerviosa una chica rubia, quien tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta._

_—Blue-nee-san… Yellow-sempai tiene razón, no es por nada… pero no estoy seguro de querer jugar esto. —Le dijo un poco inseguro un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos plateados._

_— ¡Oh vamos! No puede ser tan malo. —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la mayor._

_—Blue-sempai… la última vez Green-sempai y Silver tuvieron que cantar el tema de "Precure" sin mencionar que Gold besó a Ruby. —Recordó el pequeño muchacho con cabeza de croissant, quien se ganó un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!_

_—Quedamos en nunca mencionar aquello. —Dijo un muchacho con ojos rojos y gorro blanco mientras tenía un aura asesina._

_—Ya supéralo Ruby. —Le dijo con un tono cansado una muchacha de cabello castaño corto y colmillos._

_—Como sea. —Interrumpió un joven de apariencia mayor también se veía completamente tranquilo, pero a la vez enfadado. —No vamos a jugar eso de nuevo, Blue. No me importa que excusa tengas, pero no volveremos a jugar esa cosa. ¿No es así Red?_

_—Bueno… —Pensó el aludido. —No creo que sea tan malo… Puede que llegue a ser hasta divertido._

_— ¡¿Está loco sempai?! —Exclamó una voz al fondo, se trataba de Ruby. — ¡No hay forma en que __eso__ sea divertido en absoluto!_

_— ¡Está decidido! —Inmediatamente Blue empezó a repartir los palillos a todos los presentes._

_—Creo que no me gusta en lo que nos estamos metiendo, Dia. —Dijo un muchacho un poco nervioso observando el palillo que recientemente le habían entregado. Se trataba de Pearl._

_—No creo que sea tan malo. —Le dijo su amigo mientras le daba un mordico a su sándwich. —Pofria der difertifo. —Habló con la boca llena, luego tragó._

_—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. —Dijo mientras observaba a Blue, quien entregaba palillos con una sonrisa extrañamente sádica en sus labios. — ¿Usted qué cree señorita?_

_—Mmm… Me parece interesante. —Respondió la señorita Berlitz con monotonía en su voz, aunque, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras observaba el palillo de su mano._

_—Relájense. —Dijo un muchacho apareciendo detrás del sofá en el que estaban ubicados, abrasándolos a los tres por los hombros. —Este juego no es tan malo, en realidad, puede llegar a ser divertido, siempre y cuando el reto sea besar a una linda chica. ¿No? —Y entonces miró de cierta manera coqueta a Platinum. Cosa que no le dio gracia a ninguno de los dos guardaespaldas._

_— ¿A qué se refiere Gold-sempai? —Preguntó con enojo Pearl, mientras que Diamond le observaba con el ceño fruncido._

_—Oh, tú ya sabes… ¿No es así, chica princesa…? ¡AH! —Gritó de repente sintiendo un golpe en su cabeza y luego como le jalaban de la oreja derecha como si de un pequeño mocoso castigado se tratase._

_—Disculpen que este tonto los moleste en su fiesta de bienvenida. —Les dijo una muchacha de cabello azul con una sonrisa amable, la cual cambió a un ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de rabia hacia Gold. —Gold, ¿De qué hablamos antes de llegar aquí?_

_—Ay, ay… ¡Crys, suelta! —Suplicó al sentir su oreja arder de dolor, sin embargo, la muchacha de coletas le ignoró y se lo llevó al otro extremo de la sala._

_— ¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos! —Gritó de nuevo Blue con una alegría exagerada, ganándose una "chica ruidosa" de parte de Green. —El que hace la pregunta será… el número 8._

_— ¡Uh! ¡Eres tu Rald! —Exclamó con alegría la chica salvaje que estaba a su lado._

_— ¿A quién eliges Emerald? —Preguntó con suavidad y una linda sonrisa su maestra Crystal._

_—Eh… Pues… —Dijo dubitativo el pequeño. —Eh… Que… el siete y el diez… Digan quienes son las personas que les gustan._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguien se dignó a pronunciar una palabra._

_—Pearl, me gusta Pearl. —Dijo una tranquila voz, el rubio, quien estaba tomando un poco de gaseosa se atragantó._

_— ¡¿S-señorita?! —En efecto, la señorita Platinum había sido el número diez. Pearl simplemente estaba sonrojado apenas pudiendo tartamudear sus dudas._

_—… Y Diamond. Me gustan ambos, son unos grandes amigos. —Terminó la heredera con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un malentendido._

_—Je, je, usted también me gusta señorita. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa el glotón de Sinnoh._

_—Señorita, no vuelva a darme esos sustos, esto se podría prestar para malentendidos. —Dijo Pearl recobrando su color normal de piel._

_—Valla… eso fue decepcionante. —Dijo Blue un poco desconcertada. Luego volvió a recobrar su brillo travieso en los ojos. —Y… ¿Quién es el número siete?_

_De repente, las miradas se centraron en el campeón de Kanto, quien estaba rojo como un tomate._

_—No puedo creerlo… ¡Es Red! —Gritó Blue, retomando su exagerada expresión de nuevo mientras observaba pícaramente a la pequeña rubia, quien se limitó a sonrojarse y ponerse muy nerviosa._

_—B-bueno… Yo… —Empezó a hablar Red, quien se había empezado a arrepentir de haber apoyado el juego de Blue._

_— ¿Si? —Preguntaron ansiosos Gold, Blue y Ruby. Green se limitó a golpear su frente con su mano, Red era un idiota por dejar oler su nerviosismo al trio chismoso._

_—Pues… —Su mirada se desvió un poco a Yellow, quien estaba atragantándose de palomitas para que no le hicieran pronunciar palabra alguna. —Yo quiero…_

_— ¡Dilo! —Exigió Blue._

_Y entonces, las miradas de todos los presentes se abrieron –incluyendo a Platinum y Silver- al ver que la nerviosa y sonrojada expresión del oji-rojo cambió a una radiante sonrisa. — ¡Los quiero a todos!_

_Hubo silencio. Blue estaba realmente molesta, Gold confundido, Ruby decepcionado, Green arrepintiéndose de haberse quedado para esa ridícula fiesta, y todo el resto observando la sonrisa inocente y brillante de Red, quien de repente se avergonzó, solamente lo había dicho para salir de la situación, pero a la verdad… se le había escapado. De repente, Yellow empezó a reír, llevándose la mirada de absolutamente todos los Dex Holders, quienes estaban confundidos por las repentinas risas._

_—Yo también te quiero, Red. —Dijo entre risas. Cosa a la que Red sólo acertó a sonrojarse._

_—A mí también me agrada Red-sempai. —Dijo de repente Platinum. Llevándose una confundida mirada de sus guardaespaldas._

_—Siendo sincero… Red-sempai también me agrada. —Dijo Diamond apoyando a Platinum, después de un momento, Pearl se unió asintiendo._

_—Es un gran anfitrión Sempai._

_—Además muy bueno en las batallas. —Exclamó Sapphire alegre. —Lo admiro Sempai._

_—A pesar de ser distraído… es buena gente. —Dijo Ruby concordando con la chica salvaje._

_—Sabe dar buenos consejos. —Dijo Crystal._

_—Y siempre nos apoya. —Concordó Emerald._

_—Es de gran ayuda. —Dijo tranquilo Silver._

_—Y un gran sempai y maestro. —Gold guiño un ojo._

_—… Vale, vale. Es muy bueno, y compasivo… pero no tanto como yo. —Dijo Blue sonriendo engreídamente._

_—… Eres un buen amigo. —Fueron las únicas palabras de Green, tranquilas y pasivas, pero con un gran significado._

_Red simplemente miró a todos sus compañeros, quienes ahora le sonreían mirándolo con cariño. Una sonrisa que se le contagió a él._

_—Gracias por todo chicos._

_— ¡No hay de que sempai!_

_…Sempai._

_…Sempai._

_…Sempai._

_… ¡Sempai!_

_… ¡Sempai!_

.

—Sempai… ¡Red-sempai, despierte!

Abrí los ojos, no sabía que había ocurrido, lo último que recordaba era que me había quedado dormido… Y aquel extraño sueño.

— ¡Pika Pi! —Pika bajó de su hombro y se hizo a mi lado preocupado.

—Está bien… —Dijo la campeona con alivio. — ¡Jun, ya despertó!... Red-sempai, ¿se encuentra bien?

La observé extrañado. Era la misma muchacha, la campeona de Sinnoh, idéntica a la chica que vi en mi sueño, cuyo nombre –por alguna extraña razón- conocía, Platinum Berlitz. Estaba cuestionándome si estaba soñando aun, aunque había algo que me anclaba a la realidad, Platinum Berlitz, por lo que había logrado ver en mi sueño, era una dama fría e inquebrantable, y la muchacha que tenía ahora frente a mí mostraba una cara preocupada, aliviada y pálida, sin mencionar que estaba despeinada. La campeona de Sinnoh Hikari del pueblo Hojaverde no era Platinum Berlitz… entonces… ¿Quién era Platinum?

—… ¿Dónde estoy? —Acerté a preguntar.

—No se mueva sempai. Estamos en el lomo de Giratina. —Dijo con más tranquilidad. —Dialga, Palkia y Giratina le lanzaron un ataque en el momento en el que estaba descansando bajo el árbol… ¿Está bien?

No respondí, porque no estaba completamente seguro si mi estado físico y psicológico estaba en perfecto estado.

— ¡Eh! ¡Ya casi llegamos! —Exclamó el muchacho bullicioso, quien estaba montando un Staraptor a nuestro lado. — ¡¿Está bien el sempai?!

Miré en dirección al rubio, en comparación al de mi sueño, éste seguía siendo ruidoso y molesto, en lugar de cuidadoso y responsable como vi a ese muchacho Pearl.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunté ignorando la pregunta.

—A la ciudad Corazón. —Me dijo la campeona. —Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico.

Yo volví a cerrar los ojos, estaba exhausto, y sentía algo extraño en el corazón.

.

—_Yo también te quiero, Red._

.

No había sido real, fue solo una visión que me mandaron Dialga, Palkia y Giratina. No fue real.

Eso, era lo que trataba de grabarme en la cabeza, no sabía que mi mente era tan débil como para no soportar una pequeña visión de un universo alterno. Había pensado en ello, y era obvio que eso fue totalmente irreal; había visto a un Green serio, tranquilo y prudente… Todo lo contrario al Green que conocía; también, vi a Leaf –Blue-, mi hermana, como una muchacha imprudente y coqueta… No negaba el hecho de que fuese imprudente y ruidosa, pero de algo estaba seguro, Leaf tenía cierto límite de prudencia, límite que no vi en aquella visión; vi a mi kōhai Hibiki, junto a la muchacha de Johto, la que ama las capas, Crys, ambos de una manera que no pensaba encontrarles, mientras que Hibiki era un obvio pervertido, Crys se preocupaba por evitar que éste se metiera en problemas, a ambos los conocía de manera distinta, Hibiki era infantil y Crys desinteresada.

Todos los que conocía, los vi completamente distintos, y los que no conocía eran un misterio para mí. ¿Por qué Dialga, Palkia y Giratina habían decidido mostrarme aquella visión? ¿Por qué a esas personas y porque en ése mundo?

Unas preguntas que estaba seguro que el trío legendario de Sinnoh no me iba a responder, también estaba intrigado por aquella chica de cabello rubio, había algo en ella que estaba seguro que debía conocer, sabía que debería conocerla, sin embargo, no me llegaba ni una mínima idea de la identidad de la chica. Hasta su nombre se me había olvidado.

—Red-sama, le traigo la cena. —Dijo la enfermera entrando a mi habitación. Yo estaba parado, tenía una bata y estaba contemplado la luna mientras me cuestionaba todo lo ocurrido. Escuché como la enfermera se estremeció al verme. —Red-sama, no puede estar fuera de la cama.

Escuché la preocupada voz de la mujer, suspiré y me recosté en la cama, la enfermera complacida dejó la bandeja con la comida en mis piernas. Cogí la cuchara y empecé a comer con tranquilidad.

—El médico dijo que simplemente tenías un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero nada grave. Entonces tus familiares podrán firmar tu salida del hospital. —Dijo de repente la enfermera.

Pensé un poco, mi madre estaba de visita en Hoenn, junto con mi hermana Leaf. El profesor Oak se encontraba en Johto visitando al profesor Elm, y mi kōhai estaba… en su casa, en Johto, no tenía a nadie para firmar dicha acta y Green obviamente no era una opción.

—No tengo familiares para firmar, lo haré yo, soy mayor de edad. —Dijo con tranquilidad.

La enfermera me observó confundida, creo que casi con lástima.

Tal vez, eso era lo que ahora deseaba, por eso me mostraron aquello, ahora deseaba amigos, una familia, alguien en quien confiar y con quien contar incondicionalmente, algo que definitivamente, no llegaría a conseguir.

—Red-sama… Sus familiares están en la sala de espera. —Al escucharla, voltee a verla, no entendía a lo que se refería. —Dijo, cuatro muchachos estuvieron todo el día de ayer y toda la noche esperando a que despertaras, además, acabaron de llegar otros cinco muchachos más.

—No entiendo. —Dije sinceramente observando a la enfermera. — ¿Quiénes son?

—Ellos… afirman ser tu familia. —Dijo pensativa.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y varios: _"con permiso" _cuando entraron, no podía creer que esas personas estaban ahí. Green, Leaf, Hibiki, Kotone, Rival, Crys, la campeona, el chico ruidoso y un muchacho que había visto en mi visión –si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Diamond-. Todos entraron, algunos con regalos y otros con globos.

— ¡Red! ¡Por Dios, estas bien! Casi me matas de un susto. —Leaf lanzó las flores hacia atrás, mientras me abrazaba. En mitad del abrazo, pude ver como las floreas habían aterrizado en la cara de Green.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Pregunté, aun con los brazos de Leaf alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¿Así es como agradeces que haya gastado mi valioso tiempo en venir a revisar que tu estúpido trasero este bien? —Green se cruzó los brazos, mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores a la campeona y "Diamond" le entregaba una toalla para que se secara el rocío que le había quedado.

A mi parecer, le trataban como si fuera alguna especie de superior, a excepción del muchacho ruidoso, quien simplemente se dedicaba a ver con el ceño fruncido a Green.

—Lo que quiso decir Green-sempai, sempai, es que estábamos preocupados por ti. —Corrigió Crys con amabilidad. —Llamaron al laboratorio del profesor Elm directamente de la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, nos informaron que estabas en urgencias.

— ¡Sempai, no sabe el susto por el que pasamos! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Hibiki y Kotone, quienes apartaron a Leaf y se hicieron a cada extremo de la cama. — ¡Por favor no vuelva a hacer eso!

—Yo solo vine porque este par me arrastró. —Dijo Rival con los brazos cruzados, mirando molesto a Hibiki y Kotone, quienes no le prestaron atención.

Aun no entendía, ¿Por qué habían venido todos? Y en especial, ¿Por qué la campeona y el chico todavía no se habían ido?

—No tenían que venir. —Todos voltearon a verme con una expresión de confusión. —No es nada grave, no debieron haber interrumpido sus labores por una pequeñez como esta.

Todos quedaron en silencio, después de un momento, Green habló con seriedad, cosa que me sorprendió.

—Red, fuiste atacado por tres Pokémon legendarios.

—No fue nada grave, repito. —Dijo con tranquilidad. —No tengo gran prioridad.

— ¡Casi nos da un infarto cuando dijeron que estabas en el hospital! —Gritó Leaf de repente. —Mamá no pudo venir porque había una tormenta y los barcos no podían navegar, llegamos aquí volando en nuestros Pokémon, ¡¿Por qué crees que nos tomaríamos tantas molestias si no fueras de mayor prioridad?!

—Leaf, cálmate. —Le dijo Green en un suspiro.

— ¡No me calmo! ¡Después de haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento en conseguir alguna información sobre él, no puedo tolerar que simplemente diga que "no fue tan grave"!

—Leaf-sempai tiene razón. Red-sempai, nos habíamos preocupado mucho por usted.

—Hibiki tiene razón. —Dijo Kotone. — Sabe que los ataques de los Pokémon son peligrosos.

—En especial si son legendarios. —Dijo Crys.

—No es que los ataques de Dialga, Palkia y Giratina fuesen para dañarlo, pero aun así fue angustiante ver que no reaccionaba. —Dijo la campeona con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Pero no me pasó nada. —Recordé un poco harto de la perseverancia que mostraban tratando de convencerme de lo mal que me encontraba.

—Sempai, se quedó dormido por tres días, ¡Es normal que nos preocupemos, sempai! —El chico ruidoso se les unió.

—Y aunque no nos conocemos, sempai. Puedo asegurarle que cosas como éstas no pueden pasar desapercibidas. —Habló el joven que aún no conocía.

—Kouki tiene razón sempai. No puede decir que no fue tan grave… —El chico ruidoso concordó con el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

— ¡¿Entiendes ahora Red?! ¡No puedes decir que…!

— ¡Ya basta! —Exigí, todo el mundo se calló. — ¿Por qué se preocupan por algo tan insignificante? Estoy bien, así que no armen un alboroto por algo tan estúpido.

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que de repente, Leaf soltó una pequeña carcajada amarga.

—No puedes pedir que no nos preocupemos por ti. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Red? Eres muy importante para nosotros. —Dijo sonriendo un poco.

_—A mí también me agrada Red-sempai. _—Dijo la campeona, abrí un poco los ojos. ¿Acaso dijo lo mismo que dijo en mi visión?

_—Sabe dar buenos consejos. —_Dijo Crys.

_—Es de gran ayuda. —_Habló con tranquilidad Rival, sin voltear a ver.

_—Y un gran sempai y maestro. —_Hibiki sonrío cruzándose de brazos.

_—… Vale, vale. Es muy bueno, y compasivo… pero no tanto como yo. —_Kotone sonrío de medio lado, mostrando que lo último fue una broma.

_—Siendo sincero… _A pesar de no conocerle bien, Hikari y Jun han hablado muy bien de usted…_ Red-sempai, también me agrada._

_—… Eres un buen amigo. —_Abrí los ojos, voltee a ver a Green. Él estaba mirando a otro lado, evadiendo mi mirada, estaba avergonzado y lo noté.

Los miré a todos, no había mucha diferencia entre la visión y lo que estaba viendo ahora. Comprendí, que puede que no estaba tan solo, que si tenía esa familia que deseaba, solamente que no la estaba valorando.

—…Gracias.

.

Ya ha pasado un mes aproximadamente desde mi aventura en Sinnoh, no he perdido contacto con la campeona ni con sus dos amigos, aun hablamos por cartas o por teléfono. Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado, solo que ahora, tengo más cosas por hacer, saco provecho de las virtudes que tiene Kanto y las observo con más detenimiento.

Ahora mismo, me encuentro en el bosque Viridian, buscando un Carterpie que me habían encargado capturar para el cumpleaños de un pequeño. No podía tardar demasiado, empezaba a oscurecer y no quiero volver a crear un revuelo en casa.

Observo a Pika, parece alerta a algo. Observo el lugar que señala y son unos arbustos, de los cuales sale un chico con sombrero de paja, rubio y de ojos verdes. Abrí los ojos, al reconocer esa cara. Y fue entonces cuando le veo abrir la boca para decir…

— ¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

¿Quien es la persona del final? ... ¡¿Quien sabe?!  
Ok no XD... es más que obvio que es Yellow. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Reviews!


End file.
